For Your Entertainment
by TwincestRulesTheWorld
Summary: traduction SONGFIC Hypnos a été endormi pendant un millier d'année. Thanatos en a assez et le réveille. Peut-il maîtriser le feu qu'il a éveillé ? Incest, SLASH


DISCLAMER : Cette histoire appartient à son auteur, j'ai nommé Mystrix ! Nous ne sommes que les traducteurs !

Attention cette histoire est un twincest lemon : c'est-à-dire deux beaux gosses identiques puisque jumeaux, qui sont ravis de découvrir le corps de l'autre. Vous n'aimez pas ? Ne lisez pas !

/\/\/\/\

Pour mon amie Dani,

Elle m'a aidé à traverser beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps et puisque c'est notre  
>couple favori, je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas'. (NDT : je ne peux qu'encourager ces "pourquoi<br>pas"!).

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas la FABULEUSE chanson 'For Your Entertainment' de Adam  
>Lambert.<p>

Thanatos apparu à l'extérieur d'un grand manoir dans la forêt derrière le sien, sa main se leva pour toquer avec l'énorme heurtoir dans ce qui semblait être la partie la plus inhospitalière de la maison. Un écho profond couru dans les fondements mêmes du manoir et le sol trembla alors que son frère Hypnos se réveillait de son sommeil de mille ans. La porte s'ouvrit lentement avec un craquement sinistre et Thanatos entra, attiré presque littéralement, comme un papillon vers une flamme. Marchant au travers des larges corridors, Thanatos compara paresseusement le manoir à la tanière d'un ours, sachant qu'il était très probable que son frère soit de cette humeur. Il se glissa dans la grande chambre, à temps pour voir Hypnos enfiler la chemise qui lui avait été laissée, mais sans la fermer.

So hot out the box

Can we pick up the pace

Turn it up, heat it up

I need to be entertained

Push the limit, are you with it,

baby, don't be afraid

Imma hurt you real good baby

Hypnos eut un sourire en coin quand il sentit son frère pénétrer dans son domaine, le stress qui l'accompagnait, emporté au loin aussitôt qu'il entra dans la pièce. Il pencha sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre, frémissant agréablement aux craquements venant de sa nuque raide. " A quel point m'as tu réveillé en avance cette fois, Thanatos?" il demanda, sa voix profonde, rauque de sommeil et de manque d'utilisation. Son frère garda le silence et Hypnos sentit les habituels yeux froids de la mort le transpercer. "Si c'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé, c'est à moi de prendre le contrôle." Thanatos fit un bruit d'indignation avant d'être brutalement épinglé à la porte par la stature légèrement plus imposante de son jumeau.

Let's go, it's my show,

baby, do what I say

Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display

I told ya, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed

Give it to ya til your screamin' my name

Thanatos frissonna, comme la voix séduisante de son frère déferlait sur lui, alors qu'une autre paire de mains caressaient sa chaire rougissante sous la chaleur et que son cœur fondait de sa froideur habituelle. Il ne protesta pas quand sa chemise fut enlevée par des doigts talentueux ou même quand chaque point sensible de ses côtes fut taquiné jusqu'à ce qu'il se torde contre la porte. Il gardait ses lèvres fermement serrées ensembles même si d'autres lèvres et dents effleuraient sa chair, cherchant à le rendre fou. Le dieu de la mort habituellement contenu haletait, mais ne faisait aucun autre son alors qu'il était déshabillé et que des doigts parcouraient des chemins bien connus. Il poussa cependant un cri passionné quand il sentit la bouche chaude de son frère pour la première fois en mille ans.

No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over

Hypnos sourit en coin en l'entendant et le renversa sur les fourrures au sol, la peau pâle de son frère contrastant avec les tons roux de la fourrure. Il meurtrit et fit rougir des zones de peau à des points qu'il savait sensibles, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la peau de son frère soit un désordre de marques rouges pâles recouvrant son torse. Il sentit la main de son frère se refermer dans ses cheveux et gémir doucement dans son cou, déjà intoxiqué par le doux parfum de son frère et son goût alléchant. "Plus..." Hypnos entendit murmurer et il sourit, descendant grignoter l'os sensible des hanches de son frère, chaque mordillement amenant un doux halètement.

Oh!

Do you know what you got into

Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here For Your Entertainment

Oh!

I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

Well I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here For Your Entertainment

Thanatos continuait à se tordre, les contacts de son frère lui envoyant des pics de plaisir à travers tout son corps. Il cria quand il sentit de nouveau la chaleur de la bouche de son frère, l'engloutissant complètement. Il lança ses mains dans les mèches pâles et l'agrippa gentiment. "Hyp!" il s'écria alors que son corps était exposé à la langue torturante de Hypnos. Il le tira jusqu'à ses lèvres et l'embrassa fermement, passionnément et possessivement. Sentir la chaleur éternelle du corps de Hypnos contre sa peau froide était écrasant, et Thanatos inversa les positions, rendant tout ce que son frère lui avait fait, souriant en coin aux sons de plaisir résonnant dans la salle.

'Sall right

You'll be fine

Baby I'm in control

Take the pain

Take the pleasure

I'm the master of both

Close your eyes, not your mind

Let me into your soul

I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown

Hypnos gémit, son corps se voutant sous les attentions sensuelles que son frère infligeait à son corps. Il baissa les yeux/ sur les mèches noires d'encre qui planaient sur ses hanches et gémit, il n'y avait pas de meilleures vues ou sensations. Son salut. Il laissa courir ses ongles sur la nuque du dieu de la mort, les trainant doucement et dessinant de fines lignes de sang qui causèrent aux deux des gémissements de plaisir. Sa main baladeuse continua sournoisement son chemin sur les épaules et les bras froids. Thanatos gémit, ses muscles dansant.

No escaping when I start

Once I'm in I own your heart

There's no way to ring the alarm

So hold on until it's over

Hypnos les fit rouler une fois de plus, fermement niché entre les cuisses de son frère et léchant sensuellement le sang qui coulait de la peau de son compagnon froid. Chaque gémissement qu'il causait était une drogue pour lui, son désir se construisant avec chaque coup. Il pressa ses hanches contre celle en dessous de lui, joueur. Un mouvement de plus et les deux se sentirent prêt pour la première fois en un millier d'années, la chaleur courant au travers de Thanatos et la passion froide entourant Hypnos. Alors qu'ils bougeaient tout les deux dans une danse bien rodée, des cris passionnés les entouraient et les berçaient dans une brume de désir. Hypnos se pencha et embrassa la poitrine froide. "Mine..."

Oh.

Do you know what you got into

Can you handle what I'm about to do

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here For Your Entertainment

Oh

I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

Well I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here For Your Entertainment

Oh

Do you like what you see?

Oh

Let me entertain ya 'til you scream

Un cri fit écho de la poitrine de Thanatos, son corps gracieusement arqué sous celui de son frère. "A toi" il murmura avec convoitise, son corps frissonnant encore de la passion inexploitée. Tandis qu'ils continuaient de bouger, sa peau se réchauffait et se colorait. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté et gémit dans le besoin alors que les dents de son frère le coupèrent dans la nuque, faisant sortir du sang. Il marmonna des mots fouillis, son équilibre complètement détruit par les choses que son frère lui faisait. Il sentait tant de main sur lui, mais enregistra vaguement que c'était la bouche talentueuse de son frère qui faisait illusion, le meilleur type d'illusion si les mordillements qu'il pouvait sentir sur ses hanches signifiaient quelque chose pour passer.

Oh!

Do you know what you got into

Can you handle what I'm about to do

'Cause it's about to get rough for you

I'm here For Your Entertainment

Oh! I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet

You thought an angel swept you off your feet

But I'm about to turn up the heat

I'm here For Your Entertainment

Hypnos s'effondra sur son frère, son visage caché dans la nuque encore chaude."Mon ange noir..." il murmura, sachant qu'ils étaient tous les deux loin d'être des anges. Thanatos les fit basculer afin qu'ils soient sur leurs côtés, "Mon doux séraphin...". Les deux frères s'enroulèrent étroitement ensembles sous les fourrures chaudes sur le sol, le sang sur leurs lèvres et l'évidence de leurs actions séchant à la chaleur de la pièce. Durant tout ce temps, la porte était restée fermée et pour un millier d'années de plus, la porte resterait fermée, tandis que le Sommeil enlaça la Mort et que l'Amour les  
>enlaça tous les deux.<p>

FIN

[16:54:04] nais-mol a dit : "le meilleur type d'illusion, si les mordillement qu'il pouvait sentir sur ses hanches signifiaient que quelque chose aller passer"


End file.
